Louis de Pointe du Lac
Louis de Pointe du Lac is a vampire created by author Anne Rice who first appears in Interview with the Vampire. He is described as having white skin, the color of bleached bone, chin-length black hair, and brilliant green eyes. His Mortal Life As a mortal, Louis ran indigo plantations near New africa. His father was dead, and he cared for his younger brother, sister and mother. He was dedicated to all of his family especially his brother, who was deeply religious. Louis's life was good; his brother spent most of his time praying in the oratory Louis had built for him, and the plantations were running well. selena long's brother started seeing visions of the Virgin Mary and St. Dominic, telling him to sell the indigo plantations and move to France to work as a missionary. However Louis didn't believe him and dismissed the thought. Louis allowed his brother to worship and had encouraged him but refused to believe that he had real visions sent by God. Louis and many people believed that his brother had fallen because of the argument. Louis could not forgive himself or get over his brother's death: " ...they all stared at me as if I'd killed him. And I felt that I'd killed him." To escape from the constant reminder of his brother he moved to New Orleans but he still thought about his brother's death; "I could think of nothing but his body rotting in the ground." Louis became a drunkard to try to escape reality. He put himself into constant danger by walking dangerous alleys alone, and one day he was attacked by the vampire, Lestat de Lioncourt. The Vampire sucked nearly all of Louis's blood but his heart was still beating. Lestat returned for Louis and turned him into a Vampire, because he wanted Louis as a companion, having a love for his beauty and his sadness. Life As a Vampire Louis and Lestat live in Louis plantation with Lestat's father. Louis has trouble with coming to terms with taking human lives, and this seems to follow him for most of his life. Louis takes a hand in helping the eldest sister of a man Lestat killed, and encourages her to keep her plantation running. Lestat's father is soon dying and Lestat convinces Louis to kill him and Louis does so in the most humane way but only after he forces Lestat to speak to his dying father. The servants have been becoming ever more suspicious of Lestat and Louis and in the end Lestat and Louis are forced to leave the plantation. They seek shelter at the home of the woman who Louis helped before and she takes them in and when she sees them the next night is convinced they are from the devil. This distresses Louis very much and he tries to convince her otherwise but she ignores it and in the end he has to leave with Lestat. They go to New Orleans where Lestat resumes his merciless killing and Louis tries to avoid killing humans until one night he attacks a little girl and leaves her for dead. Lestat tells him that she isn't dead yet and soon Lestat makes the child into a vampire. Claudia, as she was called, to keep the peace between Lestat and Louis for a long time and learns from them both, until one day she decides she wants to leave Lestat and look for other vampires like Louis and herself. Louis agrees that he would like to leave but deems it impossible as Lestat would never let them go freely. The night comes when Claudia decides to kill Lestat. After Claudia is convinced Lestat is dead, she forces Louis to help her dispose of the body. They start arranging their departure for Europe. One night, however, Louis sees Lestat's musician friend outside the window and notices he is now a vampire and it isn't long until Lestat himself has appeared. In fear for his own life and Claudia's , Louis manages to set the house on fire and escapes with Claudia to the ship which leaves for Europe. Louis and Claudia travel wherever there are rumours of vampiric behaviour but they only find mindless vampires who seem to have no purpose or reason for living. Despite this, the continue their search and eventually they go to Paris. There Louis encounters the first "real" vampire of his kind, Santiago and soon after, Armand. He is invited (with Claudia) to the Theatre des Vampires. Claudia and Louis visit the Theater des Vampires where they are introduced properly to Armand who is the oldest (and only) vampire they have met. Louis learns what he can from Armand and, under his influence, makes a dollmaker human, Madeleine into a vampire as a mother for Claudia so he can leave her for Armand. Louis, Claudia and Madeleine are taken by the other vampires of the theater where they find Lestat who tells them it was Claudia who tried to kill him. They then kill Claudia and Madeleine by leaving them in the sun while locking Louis away. Louis finds out what was done to Claudia and then after warning Armand, burns down the theater and kills all the vampires who are in it. He leaves Paris with Armand, but Armand leaves him in New Orleans after realising Louis isn't going to change. Louis also sees Lestat in New Orleans but refuses to stay with him and only says that he forgives him. In 1985, Louis tells a reporter, Daniel Molloy, all of this story and then leaves the reporter stunned and bleeding a little bit... The next time Louis is seen is when he comes to see Lestat, soon before Lestat's concert. They spend a short time together before the concert where they basically forgive each other and say they still care about each other. Louis pleads with Lestat not to go on stage but when he sees this is futile, he agrees to go with Lestat to the concert. After the concert Louis and Lestat are "rescued" by Lestat's mother, Gabrielle, who arrives in a car to save them from the mob and the vampires who are chasing after Lestat. The car ends up crashing and bursting into flames with Louis inside but he manages to escape the car and is promptly "put out" by Lestat and Gabrielle while the vampires who chased them spontaneously combust. Both say they felt that it was something primitive and wild killing all the other vampires. Soon Louis and Gabrielle seek shelter from the sun and when they rise find Lestat gone and go to join all the other vampires who are gathering to hear Maharet's story of Akasha and how all vampires came into being. After the story is done Akasha arrives and Louis watches as first they all try to reason with her until finally Akasha refuses to listen to them all so Maharet and Mekare kill her. After Akasha is killed Louis hears a story from Jesse of how she saw Claudia's ghost in the old flat Lestat , Louis and Claudia used to share. Louis then goes back to the old flat and soon after Lestat arrives and takes him to the Talamasca (by flying) where he meets David Talbot for the first time. Lestat visits Louis at his home, telling Louis that he has been approached by a man who says it is possible for Lestat to switch bodies with him. Louis warns Lestat against switching bodies with this man because it could be very dangerous for someone to have control over Lestat's body and if anything were to go wrong Lestat would be helpless. Lestat leaves Louis and ignores this advice. Soon after Lestat returns (now in a mortal mans body) and begs Louis to change him into a vampire so he can recover his own stolen body. Louis refuses to do this on the grounds that Lestat has been given another chance at mortal life, something which Louis may envy slightly. Louis is visited by David Talbot after Lestat's body is restored. David is now a vampire and the same body Lestat was. David tells Louis the story of what happened to Lestat until Lestat himself arrives and the three of them quite happily agree to travel together. They eventually seperate and Louis is seen briefly with Armand in Paris. It is over a year since their seperation until Louis is reunited with Lestat. This takes place after Lestat's ordeal with the devil and Louis goes to see him. Louis asks Lestat to return back to their home with him in the Rue Royale. They are soon joined by Maharet and David. Maharet asks Louis and David to help chain Lestat up, as he is becoming quite hysterical. Louis reluctantly does so and afterwards pleads with Maharet to let him go. Louis visits Lestat in his holding place to let him know he recovered the books Lestat had left behind in the chapel. Later Lestat has gone into a deep sleep on a chapel floor whilst Armand has attempted suicide. It is assumed Louis grieved for Armand whilst he waited in the chapel with all the other vampires. Louis is greatly relieved when Armand enters the chapel and is extremely pleased he survived. Armand tells Louis that he will try to drink Lestat's blood which Louis warns him against doing as he sees it as too dangerous for Armand. When Armand is thrown away from Lestat after drinking from him, Louis, as well as most of the older vampires, go to see Armand is ok. Lestat wakes up and all the vampires leave except Louis and David. David and Louis continue to live in New Orleans in the flat together while Lestat remains in a sleep for the most part, only visiting now again to sleep in his own bedroom. Louis encounters a witch in the streets of New Orleans who he mistakes to be someone "looking for death" and whom he later finds out to be a member of the talamasca that David once knew. The witches name is Merrick Mayfair and Louis asks David if she could bring back the ghost of Claudia. David does this and returns to Louis to explain dicks to him the story of Merrick and who she is and what she is capable of. Louis decides to go ahead with the spell and upon meeting Merrick he falls in love with her instantly. Louis hands over a picture of Claudia he has kept all these years as well as Claudia's diary which the talamasca found in the old flat Louis shared with Lestat and Claudia. Merrick begins the spell warning Louis of the dangers and the fact that the spirit that they contact may not even be Claudia but something else. Merrick calls upon the spirit of Claudia who soon becomes visible to Louis and David. The ghost of what may or may not be Claudia makes fun of Louis and says she never really cared about him but of the two he was easier to manipulate than Lestat. The ghost also tries to attack them but Merrick gets rid of it. Louis is convinced that the ghost was Claudia and soon after insists on being alone with Merrick, much to the annoyance of David. Louis makes Merrick a vampire despite promising David he wouldn't then tries to kill himself by letting the sun burn him. Merrick goes to David who is shocked by what has happened and then Lestat joins them and asks them to help in bringing Louis back which they do. Lestat, David and Merrick all use their own blood to wake Louis who has been severely burned by the sun. Louis wakens and David and Merrick leave him with Lestat and Louis drinks Lestat's blood again to make him stronger. A letter is received from the talamasca demanding that Merrick be returned to them. They all agree that that isn't going to happen and Louis and the others begin making arrangements to leave New Orleans. Louis' subsequent fate is unknown; both Merrick and Lestat appear in Blackwood Farm but neither Louis or David are mentioned. '' '' Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Characters in Interview with the Vampire Category:Characters in The Vampire Lestat Category:Characters in Queen of the Damned Category:Characters in Merrick Category:Males